fussballtotalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wembley-Stadion
Das Wembley-Stadion ist ein Stadion in Wembley, einem Teil des Londoner Stadtbezirks Brent. Das Stadion ist hauptsächlich auf Grund von Fußballspielen bekannt. Zur Zeit wird ein völlig neues Wembley-Stadion gebaut. Ursprünglich wurde es als Empire Stadion für die British Empire Exhibition 1924 gebaut. Sir John Simpson und Maxwell Ayerton waren die Architekten, Sir Owen Williams war der ausführende Ingenieur. Die auffälligen Twin Towers wurden das Erkennungszeichen des Stadions. Ebenfalls berühmt waren die 39 Stufen, welche man erklimmen musste, um die Royal Box zu erreichen, um dort einen Pokal überreicht zu bekommen. Am 28. April 1923 wurde das Stadion zum ersten Mal für die Öffentlichkeit geöffnet. Pelé sagte über das Stadion "Wembley ist die Kirche des Fußballs. Es ist die Hauptstadt des Fußballs und es ist das Herz des Fußballs." Fußball Das erste Ereignis, das im Stadion ausgetragen wurde, war das FA Cup-Finale 1923 zwischen den Bolton Wanderers und West Ham United. Dieses Finale wurde als das White Horse Finale bekannt. Obwohl die maximale Kapizität 100.000 Personen umfasste, lagen die offiziellen Schätzungen bei 126.947, in Wirklichkeit drängten sich jedoch ungefähr 200.000 Zuschauer in das Stadion. Es sah aus, als ob das Spiel verschoben werden müsste, bis Polizist PC George Scorey auf seinem Schimmel Billy die Massen langsam an den Spielfeldrand zurückdrängte und das Finale beginnen konnte. Das Pokalfinale wurde bis 2000 - außer zu Kriegszeiten - jährlich im Mai im Stadion ausgetragen. Es war ebenfalls Austragungsort für die Finalspiele des League Cups, Associate Member's Cup und die Play-offs der Football League. Das Stadion war auch die Austragungsstätte für die Heimspiele der englischen Nationalmannschaft. 1966 war das Stadion Hauptaustragungsort der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaften inklusive des Finales. Hier fiel das wohl umstrittenste Tor der Fußballgeschichte. Dabei handelt es sich um das durch Geoff Hurst erzielte Tor zum 3:2 im Finalspiel, das dem Gastgeber England gegen Deutschland zugesprochen wurde. Der Treffer (das so genannte Wembley-Tor) erfolgte durch einen Schuss gegen die Latte, von der der Ball auf die Torlinie und wieder aus dem Tor heraussprang. Noch heute wird immer wieder diskutiert, ob es nun ein Tor war oder nicht. Der Schweizer Schiedsrichter Gottfried Dienst entschied nach Intervention des sowjetischen Linienrichters Tofik Bachramow auf Tor. Das Spiel endete 4:2 nach Verlängerung und somit wurde England Weltmeister. Am 29. Mai 1968 wurde das Europapokal-Finale zwischen Manchester United und Benfica Lissabon im Wembley Stadion ausgetragen. 1996 fanden dort Spiele der Fußball-Europameisterschaften statt, u.a. das Finale, in dem Deutschland durch ein Golden Goal zum dritten Mal Fußball-Europameister wurde. Letztes Spiel im alten Stadion Das letzte Fußballspiel, das im alten Wembley-Stadion ausgetragen wurde, war das Qualifikationsspiel zur Fußball-WM 2002 zwischen den Fußballnationalmannschaften von England und Deutschland (7. Oktober 2000), welches mit 0:1 durch ein Freistoß-Tor aus 32 m Entfernung von Dietmar Hamann endete. Andere Sportarten Wembley war der Hauptaustragungsort der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1948. Die Rugby League veranstaltete seit 1929 ihr Challenge Cup Finale in Wembley. Außer für besondere Ereignisse war Wembley auch für regelmäßige Veranstaltungen Austragungsort, wie zum Beispiel Windhundrennen oder Motorradrennen. Auch die Wrestlingliga WWF (heute WWE) veranstaltete 1992 den Summer-Slam-Event im Wembley-Stadion. Musik Wembley wurde 1972 Veranstaltungsort eines All-Star Rock'n'Roll Konzerts. Der britische Teil von Live Aid wurde 1985 dort veranstaltet. Ein Jahr später traten Queen erneut zwei Mal in diesem Stadion auf (Live at Wembley '86), Genesis 1987 sogar vier Mal, was Weltrekord bedeutete. 1988 fand dort Nelson Mandelas Benefizkonzert statt. Im selben Jahr erreichte auch die Bad-Welttournee von Michael Jackson das Wembley-Stadion. Kein anderer Künstler konnte bis dato hintereinander so viele ausverkaufte Konzerte für eine Tournee verzeichnen: Jackson wurde dafür 1988 mit einem Preis der Veranstalter des Wembley-Stadions geehrt - Titel: "For Seven Sell Out Record Breaking Shows". 1992 fand das weltweit im Rundfunk übertragene Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert statt. Das letzte Konzert einer Band im alten Stadion wurde 2000 von Bon Jovi gegeben, die am 10. und 11. Juni 2006 auch die ersten Konzerte im neuen Stadion geben werden. Die letzte Solo-Künstlerin, die ein Konzert im Wembley Stadion gab, war Tina Turner. Neubau thumb|Wembley im Bau, Ende Oktober 2005 Das Stadion wurde 2000 wegen der Renovierung geschlossen. Finanzielle und politische Schwierigkeiten zögerten die Arbeiten jedoch zwei Jahre hinaus. 2003 wurde das alte Stadion abgerissen. An seiner Stelle entsteht zur Zeit das neue National Stadium, das eine Kapazität von 90.000 Sitzplätzen haben und über ein bewegliches Dach sowie einen 133 m hohen Bogen verfügen wird. Während der Olympischen Sommerspiele 2012 werden hier die Endspiele des olympischen Fußballturniers stattfinden. Eigentlich sollte das Stadion am 13. Mai 2006 mit dem englischen Pokalfinale eröffnet werden. Da die verantwortliche Baufirma nur eine „siebzigprozentige“ Garantie für die pünktliche Fertigstellung des Baus abgeben konnte, wird nun zum sechsten Mal in Folge eine Verlegung des Endspiels ins Millennium Stadium in Cardiff nötig. Für den Neubau wurde der australische Baukonzern Multiplex Group gewonnen. Das Unternehmen konnte jedoch mit der vertraglich gesicherten Summe den Neubau nicht zu Ende bringen. Der Besitzer des Bauunternehmens will bis zu 38,1 Millionen Dollar aus seinem Privatvermögen bezahlen. Da der Verlust noch deutlich höher sein könnte, brachen die Aktien des Unternehmens um 40 Prozent ein. Die Gesamtbaukosten werden mittlerweile auf 1,2 Milliarden Euro taxiert. Trivia * Anlässlich des Neubaus und des gleichzeitigen Baus einer Fußgängerbrücke zum Stadion gab es auf der Webseite der Baufirma eine Umfrage, welchen Namen diese Brücke tragen solle. Bei der Umfrage nach Vorschlägen wurde "Dietmar Hamann Bridge" (dieser schoss das letzte Tor vor Abriss des Stadions, s.o.) am häufigsten eingereicht, wurde jedoch nicht in die endgültige Liste aufgenommen, auf der man über den Namen abstimmen konnte (Begründung: diese Person hat nichts für England getan). * Die o.g. Fußgängerbrücke erhielt dann den Namen "The White Horse Bridge", welche die Innenstadt mit dem neuen Stadion verbindet. Sie ist nach dem weißen Polizeipferd "Billy" benannt, welches beim ersten Spiel im alten Wembley-Stadion 1923 für Ruhe sorgte, als die Fans den Platz stürmten (Pitch Invasion). Durch Billys (geritten von George Scorey) Einsatz konnte das Spiel des FA-Cup doch noch beginnen. * Wembley-Tor: Umstrittenes Tor im WM-Endspiel 1966 durch Geoff Hurst, bei dem der Ball von der Unterkante der Torlatte auf den Boden und wieder ins Feld zurücksprang. Obwohl der Ball die Torline nicht vollständig überquerte (was erst Jahre später nachgewiesen werden konnte) wurde das Tor für England gezählt. Einzelheiten stehen im eigenen Artikel. Siehe auch * Liste von Stadien Weblinks * Wembley National Stadium (engl.) * Infos zum Neubau * FIFA-Homepage zum Wembleystadion * Webkamera zum Neubau * Hintergrundinformationen (engl.) * Beitrag aus dem engl. Wiki zur White Horse Bridge Kategorie:Englisches Fußballstadion Kategorie:Olympische Wettkampfstätte Kategorie:Sport (London) Kategorie:Bauwerk in London ar:ملعب ويمبلي en:Wembley Stadium es:Estadio Nuevo Wembley fi:Wembley Stadium fr:Wembley Stadium he:אצטדיון ומבלי ja:ウェンブレー・スタジアム la:Wembley Stadium nl:Wembley no:Wembley Stadium pl:Stadion Wembley pt:Estádio de Wembley ro:Stadionul Wembley ru:Уэмбли sv:Wembley Stadium